


Let Me Kiss Away Your Pout

by frankie_mcstein



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hat Grabber Wells, Prompt Fill, These Idiots, caps and hats, getting Miggy with it, soft little fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25281304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankie_mcstein/pseuds/frankie_mcstein
Summary: For the prompt- kissing away a pout
Relationships: Juliet Higgins/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Comments: 27
Kudos: 87





	Let Me Kiss Away Your Pout

**Author's Note:**

> There is a list on Tumblr of 50 different kisses, and various people saying they want Miggy fills for them all. Kissing away a pout just grabbed me. And this happened.

"Higgins? Have you seen my...cap?" Magnum barely finished his sentence, blinking at the sight that met him when he walked into the living area. Higgins was sitting neatly on the couch, legs crossed at the ankles, hands folded in her lap, with his Detroit Tigers cap perched on her head. 

She turned slightly and threw him a smug look.

"Your cap?" She had never sounded so innocent before. "No, I can't remember the last time I saw  _ your _ cap."

He didn't miss the stress she put on the possessive and raised an eyebrow at her. It was met by a widening grin.

"Pretty sure  _ my _ cap is on  _ your  _ head," he said as he crossed the room to sit by her side. 

She tipped away from him slightly, forestalling his attempt to take his cap back.

"Did you know that H. G. Wells once stole the hat of the mayor of Cambridge? He left a note in its place that said, 'I stole your hat. I like your hat. I shall keep your hat.'" Her eyes slid to the side to catch his gaze, laughter shining in the light brown depths.

Magnum chuckled at her ridiculousness and told himself he wasn't at all impressed by her knowledge of nineteenth century hat thefts.

"But you're not H. G. Wells," he told her, stretching his hand out behind her. "And I'm not the mayor of Cambridge." And he swiftly pulled his cap away from her blonde curls.

Her head snapped up, following the cap as it was lifted to Magnum's own head, then dropped down again with a hum of disappointment, a small pout tugging at her mouth. She kept the disappointed look on her face as Magnum tucked his finger under her chin and lifted her head. 

He watched her as he moved closer and saw the pout start to vanish as she fought against a smile. He stretched his back, planting a gentle kiss on her protruding bottom lip, and the pout disappeared completely as she gave a small laugh. He kept his finger on her chin and pressed his lips to hers again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he reached out blindly with his free hand.

The kiss was soft, gentle, and ended abruptly when Magnum dropped Higgins' own sun hat down on her head. She pulled away from him with a laugh and he caught the brim, tugging it down over her eyes.

"Quite an improvement, I'm sure," she laughed, keeping her hands on his shoulders and refusing to adjust the hat. 

He did it for her, carefully lifting the woven straw so he could see her face clearly again. The smile she was wearing was small, bright, and told him so clearly how much she loved him that he felt his breath catch in his chest. He was just leaning in to kiss her again when the door burst open and Rick and T.C. came in, each carrying a cooler.

"Beach is already getting crowded, guys!" Rick either didn't notice or didn't care that something was being interrupted. "We better get a move on."

Later, as everyone was slumped, half exhausted on their loungers, watching the fireworks as they burst into the night sky, Magnum heard the quietest sigh from the woman who had stolen half his chair. He looked down, running his fingers over her shoulder, and she looked up to meet his eyes. Her sunhat had long since been stuffed into her bag, but his cap was still firmly on his head.

"I still think your cap looks better on me," she muttered, barely audible over the explosions and screams of the rockets.

Magnum just laughed and dropped a kiss to her forehead before tugging off his cap and putting it on her head.

"Keep it safe for me," he told her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and tugging her back down.

She let her head drop to his chest, shifting slightly so she could hear his heartbeat in her ear, and grinned to herself. Sure, Magnum was no mayor, but she was every bit the hat thief H. G. Wells had been.

**Author's Note:**

> The whole H. G. Wells story is, as far as I know, perfectly true. I want to do more fills for these prompts, in which case I'll make this a series. Stand alone for now though.


End file.
